Inuyasha:Embarrass or Cry!
by Beybladefan1015
Summary: Everyone from inuyasha get together to play a game! Not that its fun... They must do it!
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha,Kagome,Kikyo,Sango,Miroku,Sesshomaru,Rin,Jaken,Bankotsu,Jakotsu,Naraku,Kagura,Kanna, and Hakudoshi sat around at a table. For some reason, tonight they had to act like allies. This especially annoyed Inuyasha.

A woman with brown, long hair and a red dress came in. She said,

"Everyone, for the next few days you will be allies, because you will be playing a game I call 'Embarrass or Cry!'"

"What if we don't play?" Kikyo asked.

"Ah, if you don't…. Kikyo and Kagome's Archery material will be destroyed. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's Swords will be goners, and the sacred jewel will vanish from existence. The best part, All demons will become full Humans! That is the cry part…"

"What about the embarrass part?" Sango asked, glancing nervously at Miroku.

"You will all take turns telling anyone to do something! For example, Naraku, What have you always wanted to see Inuyasha do?"

"I would want Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to kiss"

"Good, good… If Inuyasha and Sesshomaru don't do this, Naraku can choose what will happen to Inuyasha. And remember, Swords on the line…"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at each other. They closed their eyes and quickly kissed each other on the lips.

The woman said, "By the way, you can call me Kankatsu!"

Today was going to be interesting.

If you all want, you can write who should tell who to do what if you review!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this took me so long, I had to think up a whole bunch. This story is only a twoshot!

Kankatsu smiled. She printed out several sheets of paper from her printer. She passed them out to various people.

"Why do Kagura and Kagome each get a sheet of paper with gold on the back?" Jakotsu asked.

"It is because those are from other people. Now, Kagome, go first with your gold paper." Kankatsu replied.

"It says… Ooh…. Sesshomaru, sing What makes you Beautiful to Rin!"

"Why must I get two… Oh well. Rin, feel free to get earplugs."

"No, Sesshomaru, sing!"

He sang and he 'forgot' the lyrics several times. Next was Kagura.

"The gold card says… Oh… Inuyasha, Jakotsu, Come here for a second."

She led them into a room. It was empty, with white walls. Kagura ran out and locked the door. Several banging sounds were heard.

"They can come out as soon as they have something to get involved in. Now, It is Miroku's turn."

Sango muttered something while Miroku picked up his first card. He said,"_Seriously _Kankatsu?"

"As serious as serious goes."

"Okay… Sango… Wink at Hakudoshi."

As soon as he said 'Sango', she shuddered.

When he finished, Hakudoshi smirked at Sango.

She looked at him, closed one eye, and quickly opened it again. This was torture.

"Okay, Okay, Bankotsu, take the next card."

He did and looked horrified at it.

"Kikyo… Hug… K-Ka-agome…."

"Fine. She is basicly me anyway."

Kikyo hugged Kagome and pulled away quickly, Not as quickly as Sango opened her eye though.

"Next, Kanna."

"Okay. Kagura, Ask Sesshomaru who is better, you or Rin. He must answer, his Sword is on the Line. And, here it says so is his fluffy. And both of you."

When Kagura asked him, he quickly said, "I like Rin more."

Kagura let out a loud 'Humph.' But nothing else.

"Kagura, unlock the room. It is Inuyasha's turn next."

She unlocked it, and Inuyasha and Jakotsu were found pressing their heads against the wall. They ran out and Inuyasha read his.

"Kagome, Tell Sesshomaru that… You love him more than you love anyone else."

"Sesshomaru… I love you, and you mean the whole world to me!"

Jakotsu needed no notification that it was his turn.

"Okay, Naraku, tell both Kagura and Kanna to hug you."

"Okay, you guys heard him."

They did, but they couldn't resist his gross self anymore. They quickly backed away.

"And last but actually most, Rin!"

"Okay… Everyone, Pick your worst enemy and give them a valentines gift you would give to someone you really love. I don't have to do it though."

After they did that, Kankatsu smiled.

"Everyone… I'm sorry I made you do this. I just wanted to amuse myself. As an award…. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, your swords are back, more shiny and powerful than ever. Kagome, Kikyo, you get several new arrows, all of which are more effective than those in the past. Rin, you like flowers, right? Here is a boquet. And, Naraku, you can make as many wishes as you want. Kagura, your fan can turn huge. Kanna, your mirror can suck in more souls. Hakudoshi… You can have a sword. It is called Rousaiga. It is from my grandfathers cousin 3 times removed, and it is very powerful. Almost can battle Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's swords combined. And,last… You all get a sock that you can pull money out of! And that is it!"

This story was really fun. And for those who are wonderin about who gave who valentines:

Inuyasha gave Naraku one like he would give to Kagome.

Naraku gave Inuyasha one like he would give to himself.

Kagome gave Naraku one like she would give to Inuyasha.

Sango gave Naraku one like she would give to… The rest she kept personal ;)

Miroku gave Kagura one like he would give to Sango.

Kagura gave Hakudoshi one like she would give to Sesshomaru.

Hakudoshi gave Naraku(Quite a few Naraku haters huh?) one like he would give to himself.

Kanna gave one to Naraku like she woul to Shippo(He was hiding behind a pillar watching the scene.)

That's it!


End file.
